


Moving to London

by lycomingst



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycomingst/pseuds/lycomingst
Summary: Drabble





	Moving to London

**Moving to London**

 

Once the decision was taken, there was packing and paperwork and not a moment’s free breath.

Of course Sherlock knew someone who could whisk away the house’s furnishings to storage like a magic trick.

Then there were the goodbyes all around, _don’t cry, we’ll call, we’ll Skype_. And the look of puzzlement in all the eyes. 

A new home. New cases to solve, new coffee shops to find. And Sherlock fitting back into an old grove, not a thought about being a murder suspect.

But she? Deep inside she wondered, how many fresh starts should one life have?


End file.
